A sight of this type, which has proven itself, is known from AT 379 447 B, which is herewith introduced into this application by reference.
Various problems have arisen when the user wanted to adjust the sight in the open; thereby the spring laid in additionally, which holds the rear sight in place, was lost due to carelessness. A further particular, not always viewed as advantageous, was that the force necessary to displace the sight changed along the path of displacement. Moreover, its manufacture was relatively expensive due to construction of plastic with a metallic insert on the underside.
Another type of sight is known from DE 34 16 696 A. It is transversely displaceable in a horizontal slot by screws disposed horizontally and transversely to the direction of travel, and vertically displaceable by a vertical adjustment screw projecting with its head into a groove of the sight whereby play related to tolerances is eliminated by springs. This construction requires several threads, screws, and springs and is accordingly expensive in construction, care, and maintenance.